


A Few Last Moments

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [123]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Keen2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Vacations always have to end, but not for a few more minutes at least.





	A Few Last Moments

**A Few Last Moments**

The first conscious thought that popped into his mind was that something was off. He couldn't place what, but something wasn't quite right. It was difficult to pinpoint, difficult to find through the layers and layers of sleep he was still in the process of muddling through, but as he surfaced ever so slightly he did his best to figure it out.

His toes were cold. That was something. They were out from under the blankets and the covers, exposed to the cool air.

His arm was dangerously close to going to sleep. That might have been it, but as he shifted he didn't think so.

Slowly and very purposefully, dark blue eyes blinked open and he squinted into the early morning. The room was just light enough for him to see that the other side of the bed had been vacated and he glared a little at its emptiness.

That was definitely what was wrong.

Tom shifted, sitting up and blinking rapidly to clear his contacts after a night's sleep. The door to the bathroom opened, revealing the person that had left her side of the bed open and his lips tugged at the corners as he reached out. "Come back to bed?"

Liz echoed his expression, shaking her head. "Vacation's over, babe. We have to go back to the real world today."

"Not for another-" he shifted, looking at the clock by their bedside- "two hours."

She grinned at him, leaning against the bed a little with a teasing grin. "And I have to get ready for work. So do you."

He took advantage of how close she was and tugged her back in, hearing her laugh as she lost her balance and tumbled back into the bed. He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "So we skip breakfast," he offered. "Just a few more minutes."

"Promise to behave?"

"No."

She swatted at him and Tom grinned widely. "What? I told you I was done lying to you. I can't make that promise."

His wife rolled her eyes, the smile never fading as she gave in and shifted back into the bed. "Fine, but just a few more minutes."

Tom hummed a soft affirmation, curling close to her with his arms around her and feeling her move so that she could return the embrace. They didn't have long. The vacation had been perfect and exactly what they needed, but if they really did have to resurface from it, at least they could have a few last moments to enjoy the sense of peace with each other before the chaos began again.

* * *

Notes: This was another cuddle prompt from Tumblr. It was meant to be 'last cuddle' as in someone's about to leave or die and I'm pretty sure the anon over there wanted an angsty death scene... but I may have cheated and took a little liberty in exactly what 'last' meant. :P


End file.
